yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 51
06-32 ① |romaji = Bī 06-32 ① |caption = |volume = 6 |arc = Promised Forest Arc |pages = 19 |release = August 21, 2017 |wsj = 2017 (#38) |prev = Chapter 50 |next = Chapter 52 |debut = |synopsis = }} 06-32 ①|Bī 06-32 ①}} is the fifty-first chapter of The Promised Neverland manga. Synopsis It is now the sixth day of their journey, and the children have reached the outside. They begin their last length to B06-32. Plot It is now the sixth day of their journey to B06-32, and the children finally reach the outside of the forest. Don, Dominic, Chris and Mark admire the immense size of the land ahead. Sonju tells them that if they keep heading south, they will reach B06-32, meaning that now the kids will have to part from the demons. The younger orphans are upset by this and want to stay with him and Mujika longer, but Ray tells them to stay strong and that they have places to be at as well, they have to be strong enough to survive on their own. Sonju reassures Ray that they will not be running into any demons as long as they stay out in this area, and will be able to meet with William Minerva if things go to plan, the children lighten up hearing this news. Sonju then commands the children to never go back into the forest or go near any body of water, to the frantic salutes of Nat, Thoma and Lannion, and Mujika smiling at this interaction. He tells the other children to stay safe, and Ray thanks him. Mujika shares a hug with Gilda and tells them to stay well, and Anna shares the feeling too. Mujika the approaches Emma and as she holds her hands, gives her an amulet, saying that it is a good-luck charm that she is sure will keep them all safe, she then comes closer to her and whispers for Emma to look for "The Seven Walls", though she does not elaborate on what that is. They share a last smile before Ray asks if she's ready, and they say their final "thanks" and "goodbyes", wishing to meet again in the future. Sonju smirks at how Mujika has changed and become attached to them, having been indifferent to them originally. Mujika tells Sonju that the kids are the escapees that they have been told about, and if they had returned them to the farm, they would have had an easy life for at least the next six months. Sonju disagrees, saying he wants to save them and does not want the farm to have them back. Mujika retorts, saying that he did not just help the children out of pure curiosity, and asks what his true motives are. He tells her that he wants the kids to break The Promise so that he can hunt and eat humans again, as the humans are the only ones able to break the Promise, which has ruined relations, race and society, they might be the ones to ultimately destroy it. Mujika is surprised that he does want to eat humans, and Sonju says she would not understand because she never had a reason to. According to their faith, all wild and natural beings that are purely created by God are okay for them to hunt. Mujika asks about the possibility of them being able to destroy the Promise, they are not even sure if they will make it to "the other side". Sonju says that the kids said that they would add more people to their team. If they cannot escape the demon world, as long as they multiple outside of the farms, the new generations are considered "natural", and therefore they will be able to start hunting them again. He smiles, saying he cannot to "stuff myself with human meat again". Sonju leaves to take care of some "small business". Mujika pries, but Sonju dismisses it saying that he will be back shortly. But before he leaves, he asks what she told Emma before they left. She lies, saying she just told her goodbye. Sonju accepts this answer for now and leaves to "eliminate some pests". Mujika thinks herself, revealing that Emma is heading for a future that he does not want and that the group will definitely make it, Emma knows that there is more than one Promise. We now go back to the kids, who are heading the right direction of B06-32. Don is a bit worried, as there are only rock and barren land. Emma is confident In meeting William Minerva, finding out how to travel to and from the human and demon world, and save Phil and the other orphans, she wants to also work hard for the orphans that they lost. Ray ask where they are and Emma checks the pen, showing that they are on B06-32. Then all of them are shocked to find out that the area "B06-32" is nothing but barren land. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: *The Heathens' doctrine doesn't forbid them from eating humans if they are 'natural', as opposed to originating from a farm. Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Volume 6 Chapters Category:Promised Forest Arc Chapters